


International Relations

by KatStratford



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Charades, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, PWP, friend sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual facts: Chris & Hayley kick ass at charades, Chris recently shaved his beard, and he has terrible taste in beer. Not facts: All the porn in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted [theladyscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe) and [sevenfoxes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes) to have some company in this tiny little tag.

“Oh, did your friends leave?” Hayley said as she handed Chris the beer she’d retrieved from the kitchen. “Thanks for the Old Speckled Hen, by the way. Much better than your water-beer.”

“Yeah? The guy at the liquor store said it was good. And, uh, yeah they had to go. I think they were embarrassed by how badly we kicked their ass at charades.” 

Chris stretched his arms above his head and Hayley’s eyes were automatically drawn to the fabric straining across his pectoral muscles. “Hey, Atwell, my eyes are up here,” he said, snapping his fingers and grinning.

“Listen, darling, if you didn’t want the attention, you shouldn’t have worn such a slutty top.”

“They don’t really make tops that fit my tits.” Chris grinned, rubbing his chest.

“Look at you, feeling yourself up! Shameless.”

“Mmm,” Chris said, smirking. “Jealous? You want a turn?” He stood, putting his chest and the poor shirt attempting to cover it right at Hayley’s eye level.

“You really are a slut, Evans,” she said, leaning up to catch his lower lip between her teeth.

He gasped, and she pulled back. “Sorry,” he said. “Skin’s a little sensitive since I shaved.”

Hayley raised her hands to his face, gently stroking the smooth skin under her fingers. Chris made a noise that sounded suspiciously like purring. “You can keep doing that,” he muttered.

“Or I could do this,” she replied, kissing gently around the edges of his lips.

Chris sighed. “Take me, I’m yours.”

“If only every man were as easy as you,” she laughed, tucking her fingers under the hem of his shirt.

“They should be,” he rumbled, taking her wrist and walking them towards the bedroom. “They should be falling at your feet.”

“So I can walk all over them?”

“Oh, that’s what you’re into? Kinky, Atwell.”

“You love it.”

“Fuck, yeah.” He laughed. They were in the bedroom now, and he sat on the edge of the bed, going to work on the buttons on Hayley’s jeans. “Honey, I think we might know each other too well for dirty talk.” He reached into her now-open jeans and grabbed her ass, kissing at her stomach.

“Well, it’s true that once you’ve seen someone belch the alphabet, romance becomes a challenge.” She pulled back, ticklish, as he began laughing against her belly. “But I’m confident we can power through. Come on,” she said, rubbing the solid muscle of his shoulders. “Let’s put that t-shirt out of its misery.”

“Mmm,” he replied, distracted, mouth on her skin again. “Hang on a sec.” She had a moment to once again appreciate his big hands, all hot skin and hard knuckles, as he pulled down her pants and underwear. Then his mouth was on her pussy, kissing and licking into her.

“Oh god,” she panted, grabbing his head. She tried to say, “Some warning, maybe?” but it fell apart in her mouth as he worked his tongue against her clit. She stopped trying to talk and just enjoyed herself, humming and petting at Chris’s hair as she felt her cunt grow hot and heavy against his mouth.

He pulled back, laughing again breathlessly. “Stings,” he said, tapping his chin.

“You should let me kiss it better,” Hayley replied, shimmying out of her pants and leaning over to lick at his mouth. “Clothes off, dear,” she said, standing to pull off her shirt & bra.

“Yes, m’am,” he said, scrambling to match her nakedness.

He laid out on the bed, gallantly holding out a hand to help Hayley straddle his hips. She noticed him grimacing and said, “All right?”

“S’stupid,” he said. “I’ve got muscle aches from bulking up again.”

“Poor baby,” she murmured, leaning over to suck gently at the junction between his neck & shoulder. He gasped. “Is that good or bad?”

“So good, so good. More, please?” He arched up against her as she stroked her fingertips down his chest.

She took her time, softly kissing and touching down his sculpted chest. He moaned when she licked into his bellybutton and she looked up to see his lips parted and his eyelashes fluttering, the expression on his face every inch the swooning Victorian heroine. Hayley took a moment to feel stupidly proud of herself for doing that to him before wrapping her hand around his cock and suckling as gently as she’d been kissing him.

Chris made a sound like he’d been hit. “Oh, Hayley, sweetheart,” he muttered. “Come up here, honey. Wanna touch you.”

Hayley didn’t listen, instead licking extravagantly at the head of his cock and between her fingers holding him until he reached down and tugged at her hair. “Come on, before I come all over that pretty mouth of yours.”

She rose up, arching her back and rolling her neck, mostly to stretch, but the noise Chris made at the way her breasts swayed as she moved was pretty nice too. She pushed her hair off of her face and crawled up his body, saying, “But what if I want your come on my pretty mouth?”

Chris laughed and grabbed her ass, pulling her down onto him. “Nice try. Remember how pissed you were that one time I came on your face?”

“Ooh,” she groaned, wiggling her hips until she could rub her wet cunt up and down his cock. “Not fair. I was in full makeup!”

“I’m just sayin’!” Chris replied, shifting them until they were on their sides and pulling Hayley’s leg up over his hip. He reached down, fingers sliding lightly through her cunt, teasing.

“Come on,” she breathed. “Do it.”

“Do what?” he murmured. “Say it, Atwell. I wanna hear the real dirty shit in that sweet accent of yours.”

She slapped his shoulder, but, really, telling a gorgeous man how to fuck her wasn’t exactly a chore. “Put your fingers inside me. Get me ready for that big dick of yours,” she gasped.

He hummed and pushed two fingers into her cunt. “Anything else?”

Hayley pushed her hips against him and turned her shoulders away, ordering “Suck my tits.”

“Oh, yeah,” he agreed, mouth coming down hot and wet on her breast.

She rolled her head back and let the pleasure roll through her. Chris was a good friend and an even better fuck, all focused energy and eagerness to please. He stroked and sucked her to orgasm, rubbing the wet tip of his cock against her hip all the while.

Hayley felt like she was melting into the mattress. Chris pinched the tip of her nose as he climbed over her. “Anyone home?” he asked, shoving her thighs apart. “You gonna fall asleep on me?”

She shivered as he pressed into her. “Unlikely,” she said, rousing up enough energy to reach up and squeeze his ass.

He grinned broadly and said, “Push your legs up?”

She did, planting her feet on the mattress. She tucked her elbows beneath her back and leaned up, rolling her hips.

Chris gasped, “Yeah, Jesus, just like that, baby.” He kissed her messily as he came.

They disentangled from each other, both with dopey grins on their faces. Chris laid a hand on Hayley’s stomach and said, “You wanna sleep here or in the guest room?”

She turned to face him and frowned. “Guest room, if you come with me.”

“Deal.” He stood, grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser and tossed it to Hayley. He put on his boxers and gestured for Hayley to walk ahead of him, talking the opportunity to pat her ass as she passed.

“This is why we’re so good at charades, you know,” he announced, startling one more laugh out of her.


End file.
